


Jack's Family

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Comforting Castiel, Comforting Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Imprisonment, Jack Needs a Hug, Jealous Lucifer, M/M, No Smut, Poor Jack, Protective Castiel, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Step-parents, Team Free Will, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel rubs in the fact he's Jack's true father to Lucifer. When they are all reunited, Castiel and Dean give Jack give the boy the fluff and feels he needs.





	Jack's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on SFCon Misha panel where he ad-libbed telling Mark P that Jack looks like Cas.

“Tell me about him. You said he takes after the mother. Who’s he look like?” Lucifer broke Castiel’s blessed silence yet again. 

 

“The mother? Her name was Kelly. She was good and kind and brave. She loved Jack with all her heart. She gave her life so he could live.” Cas answered bitterly. “Jack is so much like her,” his voice hitched. “He’s innocent and trusting. He shows great empathy. He just...lights up when he does something  _ good _ . He loves his family and would go to great lengths to protect us, even from the potential darkness he fears is inside him.”

 

Lucifer focused on one word. “Potential, huh? My son could be a great ruler, Castiel. Of any world he chooses!”

 

Castiel rose from his position on the cell floor and pushed against the bars. “Jack is not your son. He is  _ mine.  _ We forged that bond before he was born and his first thought was to find  _ me. _ I am the one he calls ‘Father.’ He was raised by the Winchesters in my absence. Our family may not be of blood but it is stronger than any link we have to you or our so called brothers and sisters.”

 

Red flashed behind Lucifer’s eyes, a mere parlour trick without his grace but meant to intimidate. Castiel never flinched. “He’ll find out about me and he’ll  _ hate _ you for keeping us apart.”

 

“He already knows. He made his choice. Jack doesn’t even _look_ like you,” he paused before dealing the low blow, “he looks like me.” 

 

Lucifer hit the bars hard enough to rattle them then stormed into the shadows. When he got his power back he would take back his heir as well. Then Jack would be moulded into  _ his _ image.

 

***

 

Castiel sipped at the hot cup of coffee Dean set in front of him. They were all relieved to be back under the same roof, even if the threats were still looming outside. Jack was at his side, an apologetic look on his face. Castiel had only been taken as leverage to get to him. Nothing he seemed to do with good intentions went down that path.

 

“Son, this isn’t your fault,” Castiel tried to comfort him. Jack remained withdrawn.

 

“How can you still call me that after all you’ve suffered because of me? I should have just gone with Lucifer. We’d be in the other universe and you and Dean and Sam would be better off.”

 

Castiel stood and hugged Jack tight from behind. “I loved you the moment I felt you move inside of Kelly. It was the moment I knew I would give my life to protect you, just as she. I chose to be your father, Jack. It is unconditional, a parent’s love for their child. Do you believe it is any different from when an adopted child is held for the first time by its new parents?”

 

Jack teared up and sniffled but put his arms up on his father’s. “My mother told me it wasn’t safe for me to be a child. I had to become older. I chose to make myself in  _ your _ image. I wanted to be your son in every way. I wanted to be good like you.”

 

That tugged hard at Castiel’s heart. “You  _ are _ , Jack. I have made many mistakes. I have made situations far worse when I truly believed I was on the righteous path. For an angel, I am a failure. But I realized it made me human, fallible. Your humanity is a beautiful and wondrous thing. You have empathy and remorse. You put your family above duty. You are on the path to becoming a good man.”

 

“I’d listen to your Dad, Jack,” Dean’s timbre voice called from the doorway. “Being a good man, well any kind of man, isn’t about being perfect. It’s about trying. Fucking up, owning it, learning from it, pushing forward. You’re hurting and we get that. You needed a break to clear your head. We’ve all done it. But we always came back to each other because we got a job to do. And we’re stronger together than any one of us on our own, including you. Powers or not you’re still a kid. We got a world of knowledge to pass onto you.”

 

Jack nodded. “You believe in me.”

 

“We all do, Jack,” Cas told him.

 

“Sam...I thought he cared for me and he was scared of me. It hurt,” Jack said softly.

 

Dean looked at Cas and jerked his head to the side to indicate he should leave them. Cas kissed the top of Jack’s head and gave them some space. Dean sat on the table.

 

“You know, one of your Dad’s epic fuck ups was to take down the archangel, Raphael. To do that, he sucked up all the souls in Purgatory as a power up. He thought he was God. Scared the shit outta me. He was dangerous, too powerful.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Yeah. He did. But...even after all the shit we went through, he was still family. I didn’t stop loving him. I didn’t stop wanting to help him do the right thing, right up to the end. Well, I thought it was the end. I thought he was dead. That’s not the point. The point is...the same thing happened with me. I went completely dark side. Sam was terrified. I went after him with a frickin’ hammer! But your dad, he didn’t give up on me. He told me he’d be the last man standing. Right there at my side.”

 

“I didn’t know that.”

 

“Now for backstory number three. Sam used to be addicted to demon blood. I know he told you a little bit about that. He had his own powers. Psychic visions, moving stuff with his mind. They were a demonic baby gift. The blood amped him up. Our own dad warned me I had to put him down. But...he’s my brother and I’d do anything to save him.”

 

Dean put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You’re  _ family _ , kid. And think about it...even a normal teenage boy chock full of hormones is kinda scary territory for a bunch of single dads. I had to raise Sam up through that.”

 

Jack stood and grabbed Dean in a hug. He was stunned at first but raised his arms to hug back. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Alright. Go do kid stuff. Look at stuff you ain’t supposed to on the internet.”

 

Cas walked back in from where he’d been hanging back to listen. He entered the space Jack had just occupied and dropped his chin to Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You have a much better handle on parenthood.”

 

Dean tilted his head against Castiel’s. “You’ll get there, babe.” He took Cas’ hands. “I’m glad you’re home. Both of you. We gotta stick together. If Michael comes here we do it right this time. We take him down as a family.”

 

“Team Free Will.”

  
“Team Free Will.”


End file.
